A Surprise Visit
by SerpentSlaveChik
Summary: Part 3 of the 'Visits' seriesHarry, Severus and Remus have to keep their relationship secret, but it’s gonna be hard. Especially when a little surprise comes their way. MPREG Rating will go up!
1. Finally Free

**Name:** A Surprise Visit

**Author:** SerpentSlaveChik

**Summary: **Harry, Severus and Remus have to keep their relationship secret, but it's gonna be hard. Especially when a little surprise comes their way. MPREG Rating will change in the future!!

**Feedback:** I would really appreciate all the help I can get.

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Beta:** Zysa(slightly)

**Author's Note:** Hello again people. This is the continuation of 'A Goodbye Visit', but there was a small interlude between Remus and Severus that I wrote, it kinda helps you understand their relationship a bit better. To under stand this story you guys are gonna have to read the preludes. I'm also going to have to apologize for future matters. I'm going to take a while on updates. I don't like to post without having a least a few chapter to back me up. And school keeps getting in my way. I've already written until chapter four, and I'm not too sure of much of what's going to happen after that. That's why those of you who helped with the polls, you guys helped me SOO much!! hugs Thank you guys, and it's not too late to vote. You can go to my profile and find all the info there. Please enjoy. Also, please exuse the mistakes, i just quickly went over it. I didn't take to much time on fixing everything.

Chapter 1 - Finally Free 

It was the first week of February and the sky was dark and bleak. The air all around the castle was a jumble of emotions. All the young students were terrified and scared. The older ones were determined not to die. The reason for all of this apprehension was because of the current situation occurring at the front gates of Hogwarts. Death Eaters, Order Members, and the elder students clashed spells at each other. It was the final battle.

Good VS Evil.

But soon, Death Eaters started falling, and those older students who had taken it upon themselves to go against their teachers were bound and gagged, unable to move. There were soon very few Death Eaters left, they were desperately trying to fight for their lives and never noticed their master fall to his feet in defeat. He had finally, after years of fighting, fallen to the hand of his enemy, Harry Potter. But the Death Eaters did notice when the entire battlefield was emerged in intense and blinding light.

From that light, Harry fell to the floor in intense pain. His scar began to bleed intensely, his sight obscured by the blood. Through all the pain and suffering he was going through at the moment, he was happy. He was happy that he was free from it all now. He'd finally be able to live a normal life without the pressure of the entire world falling on his shoulders. Of course after those thoughts took up another half second or so, his mind traveled to his lovers. When the light receded, he quickly looked over where Voldemort's body laid seconds before. All that stood there now was smoke, and it was quickly disappearing.

Harry looked over the field, trying to find his loves. He saw a dark shadow approaching him. He looked up and saw a familiar face peering down at him.

"Harry," Severus crouched next to him, it was then that Harry noticed he was on the floor. Severus laid Harry's head in his lap, and Harry finally got a good look at the man. Severus looked like he'd gone through Hell and back. His clothes were torn and bloody. Even though he looked horrible, Harry was just as happy to see him.

"Sev, where's Remus," Harry's voice was hoarse, "is he okay?"

"Yes, he's on his way. He was helping Tonks," Severus informed the injured boy.

"Is he really gone Severus?" Harry whispered, and if Severus hadn't been so close he never would have been able to catch it.

"Yes, it's over. You've finished him off."

"Good," Remus approached them at that moment, and Harry caught the relieved look on the older man's face. "Remmy," he weakly said.

"I'm here Harry," the werewolf said smiling.

Harry was suddenly dizzy, the world was spinning and abruptly everything went dark. That last thing Harry saw was the worried faces of his lovers.

* * *

"Hurry Severus," Remus said as he ran along with the man holding Harry.

Severus stayed quiet. He looked down at the precious package he was carrying, his Harry, their Harry. He understood why Remus was rushing him, but if the man were in his position he would understand. He couldn't let Harry go, if he did then Poppy would tell them that he was going to die. He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let Harry die. But no. He couldn't think that way. He had to survive, and he would.

Severus and Remus arrived at the infirmary and quickly placed Harry into a bed. Remus rushed off to find Madame Pomfrey. There were many other injured there, and she would be busy. Severus suddenly thanked Albus for making an extra class, where the students learned healing magic. He saw a lot of the students running around and helping wherever they could. Even some healers from St. Mungo's had come to lend their services.

Poppy came rushing over, with Remus hot on her heels. She quickly ran some tests to check his magic and energy, and announced that he would be okay. He would fall into a healing coma, for how long she didn't know. He was physically and emotionally drained.

* * *

Remus and Severus didn't leave his side. School was cancelled in celebration and a feast was thrown. They left only four days later when they truly needed to leave, and gain some proper sleep. Before leaving, Remus told one of Harry's close friends, Luna, to come get them the second he woke up, if he woke up.

* * *

Harry stirred and heard voices at the distance. He tried to open his eyes, but closed them as he saw the blinding light. He groaned, and suddenly the voices stopped. He opened his eyes again, and the light didn't hurt as much. That's when he saw the white of the hospital wing and the worried faces of his friends.

"Harry, you're okay. We were so worried," Ginny said, the track of tears evident on her face.

"I'm sorry Gin," Harry smiled as much as he could without causing him pain.

"Yea mate," Neville said. "Had the girls all crying and stuff," he said trying to act manly.

"Hey, you were worried too," Luna said. The blond glared at the boy.

After fifth year, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna had all become much closer. And after Ron and Hermione's death, Harry was happy that he still had friends to fall back on. They all stood behind him on the battlefield for as long as they could, but of course were separated when they became enthralled in their own battles.

"But we were concerned. Professor Snape carried you in here and he looked worried, and well, if he's worried then we have to be extremely alarmed," Neville said.

"Yea, Professor Lupin was running around trying to help. Poor man. The moon was just a few days away then," Luna told the bed-ridden boy.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked suddenly. "And what time is it?"

"Four days, and its about noon," Ginny said.

"That means today is Wednesday, aren't you guy supposed to be in your classes?" Harry inquired.

"Professor Dumbledore cancelled classes for the week. A lot of people have come and gone to see you," Ginny smiled. "And they just got the Professors out, they wouldn't leave at all. They were really worried about you Harry," Ginny had started to put things together in her mind, making suspicions, but kept quiet for now. And Harry knew that look very well; after all, Ginny had become the brains and had always figured things out before the others.

"Oh! That's right!" Luna yelled out, catching Poppy's attention.

The matron immediately rushed over to Harry's bed and shooed away the others. She went to work at once, poking and prodding Harry wherever she felt she needed to. After a few minutes of torture, she finally spoke to him.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"Much better than I did before," he told the matron.

"Good," she smiled at him. "I just checked your specific magic and energy levels. It seems that you took a lot of your magic and energy to finish off that menace."

"So he truly is gone," Harry whispered. If it weren't for the silencing charms around the private room drowning out every other noise, she would have never heard him.

"Yes my boy, you did it," she handed him a potion, which he took without protest, completely ignoring the horrid taste. "That should give you some energy. You'll be able to leave in a few hours, just to make sure you make it to your rooms. I'm sure you don't want to spend this time here. Just don't do anything that'll waste your energy for week or so. Ok?"

"Yes Madame Pomfrey," Harry replied. He had grown quite close to the nurse over the past few years, and who wouldn't? He spent a large part of his time in the bloody infirmary.

She walked back out and let his friends come back in. They all pulled chairs closer to him and sat down. Ginny and Luna sat on each side of him, taking one of his hands in theirs. The girls looked as if they were about to lose it.

"Aw guys don't cry," Harry said wiping a stray tear from Ginny's eyes. "I'm here and safe,"

"I thought we lost you," Ginny said, a sob escaping her throat. "When the professor carried you in here unconscious like that, I was so worried." Suddenly Ginny smacked him, quite hard, on the shoulder. "You Prat! You had me worried!" she yelled.

"Ouch Ginny! That hurts," Harry pouted, quickly apologizing for upsetting them.

"Sorry," she said. She threw her arms around him, and not too much later Luna did too. Her big pale eyes shedding tears. She suddenly pulled away.

"Oh! The Professors told me to tell them when you woke up. I'll go get them now," She stood up left the room, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Girls, bloody emotional the lot are," Neville said to the other boy.

"Hey! I resent that!" Ginny said, smacking him too.

"Ow! But it's true," Neville said trying to defend himself.

"Not always you know. Just sometimes when we think our friend is going to die," she said crossing her arms. The other two boys laughed at her antics. She glared, or at least tried to. But she gave up and joined the laughing duo.

When the laughter died out, Harry asked a question that had been on his mind since the moment he woke up. "What happened while I was out?"

"Well, when you killed Voldemort," Neville said, trying not to shudder at calling the Dark Lord by his true name. "The remaining Death Eaters went in a killing spree. So many were lost," Ginny suppressed a sob.

"They're turning Hogwarts into a home refuge once summer starts," Ginny informed him. "Anyone is welcome to stay. Even mum is going to try to help. She might house a few of the orphans,"

"Orphans?" Harry asked tightly.

"Yeah, a few of the student's parents were killed," Neville said. He looked down sadly. "But the others are going to stay at Professor Snape's Manor until the summer. I was surprised that he volunteered."

"The man has a huge house," Ginny said. "I had had to go there once with mum over the summer," she explained when her companions curious faces gazed on her. "He seems different." The others just shrugged.

The door suddenly bolted open and Luna stood there. She was quite breathless and it was obvious that she had ran there. She stepped in, kicked the door closed, and plopped down on the chair she had previously occupied.

"Ran here." She said as the others rolled their eyes.

"What for?" Neville asked her.

"I dunno," she answered. The others just let it pass, they were used to her oddness by then. "But Professor Snape and Lupin are on their way. Just fair warning," she added.

And again the door was shot open. The two towering men looked at the boy lying on the bed. With a quick order, the three other teens left the room. Severus and Remus took the chairs that Ginny and Luna were sitting in before and sat down.

"You had us so worried," Remus choked out. Unshed tears weren't letting him talk right.

"I seem to be getting that a lot lately," Harry smiled weakly.

"Well it's true," Remus said. He took Harry's hand in his, and smiled at the youth.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "It's not like I meant to get knocked out." Harry noticed that Severus remained quiet. "What's wrong Sev?"

He remained silent. He sat far on his chair, and arms crossed over his chest.

"Sev?" This time is was Remus who asked, in a concerned tone.

Another look from Harry, and he knew he had to talk. "Do you know how it was carrying you in here," he paused and took Harry's hand in his. "I thought you would die. You were in my arms, and I wouldn't have been able to stand it if anything happened to you," Severus let a lone tear roll down his face.

Harry looked up at his lover and saw the hurt and pain in those obsidian eyes. He wiped away the tear with his thumb, and pulled the man closer down and engulfed him in a kiss.

"I'm right here and I'm not going away without a fight," Harry said as he looked to both of them. Remus smiled sadly at them.

At that moment the door opened and they sprang apart, both Remus and Severus furiously dabbing at their eyes, taking away the proof of any tears. And when they looked it was none other than Dumbledore who was standing at the open door. And who better to ruin perfect moment. Harry was laughing hysterically on the inside.

"Welcome back Harry," the old man said softly, his ever-present twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Professor," Harry said.

"I just came by to tell you that, I would stay longer but I know you're in good hands," Albus turned and left, leaving the others to thinking the same thing, _'Is there something that man **doesn't** know?'_

Poppy appeared at the door and shooed away the professors, telling them that they could come back after lunch. He would be released then, but until that time, Harry was still her patient. She gave Harry a sleeping drought and he fell asleep not too soon after his loves left.

* * *

Please Review! The little button is right there, it doesn't take up too much time. Even if you only write 'Nice' or 'I hate it' i don't care, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	2. Spilling It

**Name:** A Surprise Visit

**Author:** SerpentSlaveChik

**Summary: **Harry, Severus and Remus have to keep their relationship secret, but it's gonna be hard. Especially when a little surprise comes their way. MPREG Rating will change in the future!!

**Feedback:** I would really appreciate all the help I can get.

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

**Rating:** PG-13 (for now)

**Beta:** Zysa(partly)

**Author's Note:** Hey again guys! Sorry it's taking me so long to update, but school is really taking out a big chunk of my life. -- It sucks, I can never do what I want! goes off crying Okay okay sorry, but it will take me some time to finish this story so plaese be patient with me. Thank you and enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Spilling It

Harry, Neville, Ginny and Luna were all sitting at the library studying for the upcoming transfigurations test, both Harry and Neville helping the girls every once in a while. They had been at it since dinner finished. Harry looked over at the clock; it was just after nine.

"Hey guys," Harry said getting the attention of the others. "I think I', gonna head up. I'll finish cramming tomorrow,"

"All right, G'night," Luna said. Ginny waved her hand and Neville said a low good night.

"Night," Harry said, picked up his books and left. He would've headed towards Remus's rooms, but he had to pass the library again, and that would look to his friends. So instead he headed towards the dungeons, cloaking him self in the shadows like he did long ago.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that Harry always leaves at just about this time, some nights a week?" Ginny said looking up from the book she had currently been immersed in.

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Neville agreed. He put down his book and continued. "And when I reach the dorm his curtains are always closed, like he wants to be alone,"

"Somehow I don't think he goes back to his dorms," Ginny said.

"But he's always there in the morning," Neville explained.

"Maybe he sneaks in?" Luna offered. She too had dropped her studying material.

"Yup, I think we should go check up on him. Something might be wrong," Ginny said.

They all nodded their agreement. They picked up all their things and headed for Gryffindor tower. Luna put her things in her usual corner, and put a spell on it so nothing would get taken. The others put their things along with hers.

"Neville, why don't you go check on Harry?" Ginny said. "If his curtains are closed, tell him you're going to open them, and then do it. Ok?" Neville nodded in understanding.

He slowly walked up the stairs, taking his time. He really didn't want to intrude on his friends' privacy, but Ginny was right. Maybe he was in trouble. He reached the Seventh Year Boy's Dormitory and slowly opened the door. He walked up to Harry's bed and called his name out. He got no response.

"Harry," he tried again. "Well, I'm opening up," he said and did just that. He reached out his arm and pulled back the curtain.

All of a sudden he felt foolish for talking to himself. He frowned and headed downstairs again. He caught Ginny and Luna about to start a game of Exploding Snap.

"Well, he's not in his bed," Neville announced.

"I knew it!" Ginny jumped up, too excited for her own good. "This means we're going to have to wait up for him."

Luna just shrugged and relaxed in her chair, while Neville took a seat next to them and slumped down. Hours later, most likely around two in the morning, Ginny was the only one left awake. The common room had long since been empty. She had also put up silencing charms, incase something got loud. And in the silence, she clearly heard the portrait being opened. She nudged Luna and Neville awake. She saw the dark figure make its way to the stairs, but Ginny wouldn't allow that. She jumped from behind the couch and almost got hexed to next Friday as Harry pulled out his wand.

* * *

Harry had been walking back from a very progressive meeting with Severus and Remus. He had been surprised, and very pleased, to find Remus and Severus snogging on the couch. His presence probably wouldn't have been noticed if he hadn't made himself known. Or rather tripped on his way to join them. 

But either way it had been a good night. He reached the Fat Lay's portrait, gave her the password. She was already used to his late night entries. He walked in and headed straight for bed. He didn't even notice the three lumps on the couch. That is until one of them jumped at him. From reflexes he pulled out his wand, and was bout to hex the thing, until he realized that it was Ginny.

"Good Lord Gin, you scared me," he said. Then he realized that the two other lumps were Neville and Luna. He didn't find it odd anymore that Luna spent the night. After all, she had more friends in Gryffindor than she did in her own house.

"And where were you? Hmm?" Ginny said, stepping closer and closer to Harry. Neville and Luna were just sitting and watching all of this.

"Eh- umm . . ." Harry babbled on. _Oh, Shit._ He thought. _That's it, I didn't want to tell them, but now I have to._ Over the last few weeks he had been contemplating telling his friends about him

"Um what Harry?" Ginny said sternly. She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him over to the couch. She sat him down and grabbed a pillow for herself. She set the pillow on Harry's legs and laid her head on the pillow. "You're going to tell me what's going on now, young man," Ginny laughed a bit, and so did Harry. Although the four were close nit group, Harry and Ginny shared a bond, a very close bond. They shared the same family, and both had lost their brothers, sister and father.

"Look, it's a bit hard to tell okay?" Harry said, nervously looking from face to face.

"Then just start from the beginning," Luna offered.

"Well, first off," Harry paused. Ginny took his hands in hers, and gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, you see . . . I'm gay."

"I know," Ginny said. Harry looked at her with his jaw dropped open. "Geez, it's a bit obvious Harry," she said. "Remember last year, when the Slytherin quidditch team took all of the Gryffindor's quidditch team's robes?" Harry nodded. I saw you checking Seamus out, and then Angelina passed right by you in only a towel, you didn't even give her a second glance,"

"Am I that obvious?" Harry asked, astonished.

"Yeah," Neville said. "I remember when Professor Snape dropped the beaker that he was holding, he bent over and wouldn't stop staring," Harry blushed profusely.

"And I think you have the best sense of fashion, out of all the guys I've ever met," Luna said smiling.

"So you guys are okay with this?" Harry looked at each of their smiling faces.

"Of course," they chorused.

"I'm glad," Harry joined the smiles. "But there's more," at the curious glances from his friends, he continued. "Well, I'm with someone, or rather two someones,"

"Huh?" Neville asked confused.

"Who?" Luna asked curiously.

"Umm . . . Well you're really going to hate me for this but . . . Professor Snape and Professor Lupin." Ginny, Neville and Luna's expressions we're all the same; completely surprised.

"You're two-timing your professors?" Ginny squeaked out.

"What?! No!" Harry almost yelled out, but remembered that all his other dorm mates were asleep. "I'd never do that. We're together, the three of us, I love them both very much," Harry smiled.

"Professor Snape?" Neville asked.

"He's really nice when you get close to him. He's a sweetheart," The four of them laughed together, at even the thought of that. "Okay maybe not so much, but I love him. And Remmy too."

"You know it's against the rules right? They'll both get fired," Ginny whispered.

"I know, that's why you can't anyone. Please?" he pleaded.

"Don't worry Harry," Luna said. "We won't say anything at all."

"Thanks," Harry said. "Now can we go to bed? I'm exhausted."

"I'd bet," Neville said laughing.

"You can take the extra bed again Luna," Ginny told her friend. For some reason, the Sixth Years Girl's Dorm had an extra bed, which happened to be next to Ginny's, so they just made use of it.

Both Neville and Luna headed off to bed. Ginny was about to head up too but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Gin, could you do me a favor?" Harry asked her.

"Sure thing,"

"Well, tomorrow's a Hogsmeade weekend and I need to buy something, but I kinda need your help in choosing this," Harry was nervous, very nervous.

"What is 'this' Harry?" Ginny asked the anxious boy.

"Bonding rings,"

Ginny gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. _My Harry's really growing up._ She thought. She hugged Harry tightly.

"Of course I'll help," she whispered.

"Thank you so much Gin," he hugged her back. After a few moments, they separated and headed off to bed.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke early. He showered and dressed, and then headed back down. He waited a few minutes and Ginny still hadn't shown up. He became restless and headed back upstairs, towards the girls dormitories. After he found the Sixth Years, he opened the door and carefully walked inside. He found Ginny's bed and walked over to her. He found her sleeping peacefully. 

"Ginny," he whispered. He got no response. He tried poking her and jabbing her. No use. He finally gave up and roughly shook her. That did it. She woke up with a sudden jolt.

"Harry? What are you doing in the girls dormitory?" she asked sleepily.

"I wanna head out early so no one sees us," Harry explained.

"What about Luna?" Ginny stood up, and began rummaging through her clothes. She finally found the ones she needed and began getting dressed. "I can't just leave her there alone,"

"Can you leave her a note? I left Neville one, I really don't want anyone to find out," Harry gave her the puppy eyes, and she couldn't protest.

With a quick cleansing charm and a note hurriedly written, they headed down. They walked to the front of the castle in peace, not meeting a single soul on their way out. They reached Hogsmeade not long after they left because of their quick pace.

"So what are we looking for?" Ginny asked Harry as they walked into the small town.

"I'm not sure, I know I'll love it when I see it."

"Well then that means we have to get started right?" Ginny slipped her arm through his and led him to the only small jewelry store in Hogsmeade.

They walked into the store. It was small but very welcoming. At least at a first glance. Harry and Ginny walked through the store, browsing through the rings. After searching the whole store, and declining the help of the creepy clerk, they found nothing.

"Nothing at all," Harry said once they were outside.

"Don't worry, I know another shop that's really nice. Only thing is that it's not here," she looked down, "It's in Egypt, I saw when we went to visit Bill."

"That's no problem," Harry said grinning.

"Harry, if you didn't realize, we'd have to apparate. I can't apparate. And it's way too bloody far," she protested.

"But I can, and I can apparate two people. I'm a bit more powerful you know,"

"You've gone and buggered off a wall, haven't you?" Ginny looked up at him. "I'm not getting my self splinched."

"You won't I promise," Harry held her close. "Ok now concentrate really, really hard on the shop."

Ginny was terrified. Absolutely frightened. But she trusted Harry with her life. And so she did as told. She concentrated on the place. With it's small wind-chime blowing in the wind. It was between a small café and a dingy bookshop. She remembered the sand swiveling in front of the store. She felt a tug on her body, but kept concentrating.

"You can open your eyes now Gin," she head Harry say. "See? I didn't get you splinched,"

"Nope, you didn't," she said and looked around. And sure thing, they were standing in front of the store.

They walked in and saw a very friendly looking woman standing behind the counter. She was far less creepy than the previous clerk. She walked over to them. Harry saw that she was actually quite pretty; she looked in her early thirties. She also seemed English.

"May I help you two with anything?" the woman asked.

"We're looking for bonding rings," Harry said. Maybe he'd find the perfect rings here.

"Well you've come to the right place my boy, my name's Marie," Marie said smiling. "A happy young couple I see," she said.

"Oh us?" Ginny almost laughed out loud.

"I'm sorry Miss, but she's just helping me pick the rings," Harry smiled. He had a bit more sense than to laugh at the lady; it wouldn't do well to offense the woman who could sell him the rings.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed," Marie smiled at the teens.

"It's okay." Ginny assured the lady.

"But see, we're looking for a triple set," Harry said.

"Ah! A wedding for three! That's going to be very beautiful." Marie said. "This way, its where I keep the triple sets, they're gorgeous," She said and led tem to a small closed off part of the store.

"Why is this so apart from the rest of the store?" Ginny asked her.

"Not many people marry in three's any more. People are becoming so narrow-minded. There's only been two before you," Marie said.

"Really? Who were they?" Ginny asked.

"One group was a young bunch, barely older than you. One boy and two girls. Hm, cute they were. The other group was my two guys and me," she smiled sadly. "They were killed trying to protect me," she seemed to realize that she had been rambling. "I'm sorry, please excuse a woman's rambling,"

"No problem," Harry had been smiling sadly, but his face brightened, trying to lighten the mood. "So where are the beautiful rings?" he asked.

"Right here," she said and pulled back a curtain. Behind it was an array of rings.

Harry looked through them; he had only just started when a light shining off a gem caught his eye. He walked over to the set and gasped. They were beautiful. They were more than he could have imagined. They were perfect.

"Gin," he whispered.

"What?"

"Look, they're perfect."

And he was right. The band was a swirl of silver and gold, almost like a war for dominance, each side trying to gain the better part. But in the end, they both had won, creating a wonderful sight. There were four stones. One was a lovely emerald that could have rivaled Harry's eyes. The other was amber, in which a color so deep could only be found in werewolves. The other stone was a very deep obsidian, the Potions Masters eyes flashed in Harry's mind. And the last gem was placed in the very middle of all three; it was a large and beautiful diamond. All three of them were exactly alike.

"Wow Harry, it really is perfect," Ginny said astonished.

"I'm guessing you like those?" Marie said, observing their behavior.

"Yes they're perfect, who made these?" Harry asked.

"I did," Marie told them. "It's one of my favorites,"

"I'll take them," Harry said happily.

"All right then," Marie took them out of the showing case and brought them with her. She walked back to the front of the store, with Harry and Ginny in tow. She charged them for the rings, a little less than it had said but Harry didn't notice. She placed the rings in a beautiful velvet box. She handed them to Harry, who took the rings gratefully.

"Thank you so much," Harry said smiling. He slipped the case into his pocket for safekeeping.

"It's no problem dear," Marie said. "I hope you life happily, you and your loves."

"Thank you," Harry walked to the exit of the store, he opened the door for Ginny and was about to follow her but turned back. "If there's a weeding, you're invited."

"Thank you, I'd love to be there," Marie said cheerily.

Harry walked out of the shop and met Ginny. Again he wrapped his arms around her and apparated them back to Hogsmeade. There they met Neville and Luna who were on their way to the Three Broomsticks. They spent their day at Hogsmeade, and both Harry and Ginny kept quiet about their trip to buy the rings.

* * *

Sunday morning met both Remus and Severus quite groggy and tired. Both got ready for the day and headed for the Great Hall. Remus going down, and Severus coming up, from their rooms. They nodded a silent greeting to each other as they reached their seats. The owls came, and two school owls headed for the two professors. Both said the same thing. 

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement before dinner. _

HP

Both looked at each other and shrugged slightly.

* * *

And just as they were told to do, Remus and Severus met Harry before dinner at the Room of Requirement. They waited outside for him to show up. After a few minutes they saw a figure walking towards them, it was easily recognized as Harry. 

"Hey luvs," Harry said and kissed them both. He walked passed by the door three times thinking very hard on what he needed. A door appeared and he walked in, followed by his loves. "Surprise," Harry said.

"What is this?" Remus asked.

They were in a beautiful room covered in flowers, and a table stood in the middle, seated for three people. The room was lit by candlelight and slow music was playing quietly in the background. There was also a very big and comfy looking couch in the far corner. The room had an extremely romantic look.

"It's a bit of celebration for the end of Voldemort, and the beginning of a new time," Harry said.

"It's beautiful," Remus said. "You sure like to plan things don't you Harry?"

"Yep, gives me something to do," Harry responded.

"Never thought you to be the romantic fool," Severus commented. He smirked at the youth.

"What? You don't like it?" Harry said worriedly. He had hoped that his idea would relax the three of them.

"I love it," Severus smiled at Harry, a true genuine smile.

"You really have to smile more Severus, it looks good on you," Remus pulled him into a long kiss.

Harry took the opportunity to add another touch to the room; he charmed all of the petals to float about the room, except the dinner table. After Severus and Remus broke apart, they sat down on the table. The food was absolutely gorgeous.

"I would've gotten wine, but they won't sell students alcohol," Harry said.

"I'd hope not. I'd hate to see all the students rushing to me for a hangover cure," Severus laughed along with Remus and Harry.

When dinner was over, Harry led them to comfy couch and sat down. He snuggled in between Severus and Remus, holding both of them close. The other two wrapped their arms around him, and snuggled close.

"Never really thought you to be the snuggling type," Harry said over his shoulder to Severus.

"Prat," Severus said.

"Git,"

"Idiot,"

"Meanie,"

"Fool,"

"A fool in love," Harry pecked Severus and quickly ended their banter.

"You two still bring a laugh, time after time," Remus said. And he was right. No matter how many times Harry and Severus teased each other, he always found it adorable. Even if the Potions Master didn't 'do' cute.

"G'night luvs," Harry said.

"Night," both Severus and Remus responded.

* * *

Guys, all I have to say to you is . . . I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! This story got sooo much feedback. Thank you guys. I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews for a single chapter! And I HAVE To say my thanks to all of you.

Thanks **KAT15**, lonlyheart, **Yuuki Miyahara**, Tiger of the Fire (Sorry for the wait!), **Tiger Lily**, Blessing of Earendil, **Narratess**, dracoqueen456, **Eira**, yellowbelt, **methoslover**, FireOpal, **Quills N' Ink (Nice name)**, T-chan, **HecateDeMort**, Herald-Mage Brianna (You'll see soon, but cookies for you, you're the closest), **garnetfirefly**, Queen Zephora Yami, and **Pyrefly**. THANK YOU **ALL**!!!!! KEEP ON REVEWING!!!

**agge: **Had to put you aside. What do you mean by substitute? And well I tried not to make the changes on Neville and Ginny that big. After all in the fifth book Ginny started becoming less shy, so I'd think two years later she wouldn't be that shy anymore, right? And Neville, well . . . he's still shy. I just like to of it as common sense, when you're with you're best friends you don't act shy. Thanks soo much for your review. Keep on reviewing!


	3. Surprise!

**Name:** A Surprise Visit

**Author:** SerpentSlaveChik

**Summary: **Harry, Severus and Remus have to keep their relationship secret, but it's gonna be hard. Especially when a little surprise comes their way. MPREG Rating will change in the future!

**Feedback:** I would really appreciate all the help I can get.

**Disclaimer:** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

**Rating:** R

**Beta:** Not here right now, so all the mistakes are mine and mine alone. (please point them out if you can)

**Author's Note:** OMG! I'M SO SORRY! ducks sharp pointy objects I must start by apologizing. I know so many people read this story, and I felt horrible for not updating. But I really have good reason. Besides my extremely &$# up personal life, I sorta got depressed with this story. I was so close to just abandoning it, but then your reviews got me into writing again. The reason I was about to abandon this is because I had written the third chapter a long time ago. BUT! It was completely deleted. And I have no idea how. I was so depressed. It was the longest chapter I had ever written, about three times this. It also had a completely different storyline. In writing this chapter again, the story has taken a major turn, I think, for the better. I'm sorry if I got anyone pissed off. -.- I love you all, in fact if those of you who reviewed for the last chapter hadn't, this story would be no more! So be glad my faithful reviews! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**Chapter 3**

The days seemed to be speeding by and graduation was so very close. The last of the tests were being taken, and teachers were beginning to relax. Fifth and Seventh years were the only ones that seemed to roam the grounds. They were done with their tests and they had already started on their summer. The Seventh years walked around with an air of dejection, they were quite depressed that they would be leaving their home away from homes forever. They still partied and had fun, soaking up their last moments of joy in Hogwarts.

Harry wasn't feeling much of what the other Seventh years were feeling, in fact he felt quite rotten at the moment. He was slouching over the dormitory toilet, re-tasting his breakfast. It wasn't the greatest taste in the world. He had been suffering from this for over a week and he was getting quite tired of it. He finally decided that he would go see Madam Pomfrey. As the final bout of nausea left him, he stood up a bit wobbly and made his way to the sink. He rinsed his mouth out and then made his way to the infirmary. He met no one on his walk to the infirmary. He opened the doors and met Madam Pomfrey face to face.

"Well hello Harry, and what can I do for you so late in the year?" The smile on her face betrayed the stern voice she used.

"Seems like I might need your help one last time,"

"What's the problem now?" she asked as she sat him down on one of the infirmary beds.

"I think I caught the stomach flu or something, but I've been sick all week."

"Really now," she waved her wand to cast a quick spell, that told her that Harry did not have any kind of stomach flu at all. Her laughter startled him.

"What's wrong?"

"Why nothing is wrong Harry dear, but just a small question,"

"What?" Harry asked worried, the smirk on the mediwitch's face made him nervous.

"Are you sexually active?"

Harry 's eyes widened and he looked at her as if she were growing two heads. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, either I'm wrong, or you're pregnant," she smiled sadly a left him alone for a moment, knowing he would need the time to think.

_How is that even possible? How can I be pregnant? _Questions continued to throttle his mind as he slowly walked out of the room. He didn't see the lone figure making their way towards the Great Hall and smacked right into them.

"Harry!" Ginny looked at her friend with a worried look. "Are you okay?"

"I think so,"

"Harry, what happened?"

"I- I never knew," Harry whispered.

"Harry?"

"Not here," he grabbed her arm and pulled her away. He led her outside, where it was deserted; everyone was at the Great Hall enjoying breakfast. He led her to their favorite tree and explained to her what happened.

"You're pregnant?"

"Apparently," Harry smiled. He finally began to accept the occurrences in his life, and was now just accepting this new development.

"Wow, do Professor Snape and Remus know?"

"Not yet, I bumped into you on my way out of the Infirmary."

Silenced reigned for a while.

"Wow Harry, a child." Ginny was still astounded. So are you gonna tell them now? Or are you going to wait until the year's over? There's only a week left."

"I think I am gonna to wait," he smiled up at his friends and stood up. "But right now, I'm a bit hungry."

"Remember Harry, now you're eating for two," Both of them laughed loudly, and would've gained the attention of others, had there been anyone around them.

Harry took hold of Ginny's hand and led her back the front doors. "What would I do without you Gin?"

"You'd be lost," she said as she smiled sadly.

"Remus, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

Severus led him to the couch and turned to face his lover.

"I wanted to talk to you first, so that we could do it together and surprise Harry. Goodness knows he deserves it." He wiped his faced and looked up again.

"What is it?"

"I want to buy a house for the three of us, and give it to Harry as a gift, as a home he can always be welcomed to. That is of course, if you'd be willing to live with me." Severus looked into the amber eyes and lost himself in them, only to be snapped out of his daze by Remus's piercing hug.

"Oh Severus that's a wonderful idea! And I would love to!" he engulfed Severus in a searing kiss, leading to much more than just an innocent snog.

* * *

Harry and Ginny found Neville and Luna already waiting for them at the Gryffindor table. They took their seats and began to chomp down breakfast. Harry looked up at the head table and noticed both of his loves missing. He knew exactly what they were up to, and desperately wished he could join them. He knew they had classes left to 'teach' and his first class that morning was only twenty minutes away. Harry stood up and stopped Ginny from following him. He needed some time to think by himself. He wandered the castle until he had to go to his first class, history. For some unknown reason Binns decided to continue teaching, even if it wasn't necessary and no one was listening. Neville and Harry exchanged noted the entire period, the only way to end their boredom.

After the school day finished, Ginny, Luna, Neville and Harry all met up at their favorite tree, the same one where Harry told Ginny about the pregnancy that very morning. They began to talk about their futures, even if Ginny and Luna were coming back next year.

"So what are your plans Harry?" Luna asked.

Harry stared up at the sky; he had absolutely no idea what he was going to do. He didn't know if He was going to stay at Hogwarts, with Remus and Severus, or move back to Grimmauld Place, it was rightfully his after all.

"I don't know," he said.

"What about Severus and Remus?" Ginny asked out loud, but Harry knew what she was really asking. _What about the bonding rings?_

"I'm not quite sure how everything's gonna work out, but it is, I just know it." He let a smile pass through his lips and into the world.

* * *

That night Harry walked with Ginny to the common room. Luna had run off to the Ravenclaw common room, and Neville was still in the library. Harry was actually quite happy with this, it gave him time to talk to Ginny about something he had long since noticed.

"I saw you," Harry said mischievously.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've been observing you observe them." Harry smiled.

"What in the devil's name are you talking about?" she said a bit nervously.

"You love them don't you?"

"Have you gone a bit loopy Harry?"

"Stop denying it Gin, I see it in your eyes." Harry stopped walking and stepped in front of her, making her look at him face-to-face. "You love Neville and Luna equally and are torn between choosing who to tell your feelings to."

Ginny looked at Harry in amazement. "How the bloody hell do you always manage to read me like an open book?" she said in defeat.

"This time it was easy, I went through the same thing." Harry smiled at her again. "Tell them, both of them, how you feel. I'm sure they feel the exact same thing. I see in them too."

"You're just saying that." Ginny looked down at her feet.

"No, I'm not. Just the other day I saw Luna staring at your arse when you dropped you book in the common room," he said laughing. "And then at Neville when he tried to help you get it."

"Really?"

"Yes Gin, and it's not just that. I've seen the loving glances they've sent around. They feel what you feel tell them. It'll be for the best." Harry hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I better be off, I've got to sneak my way in to Remmy's rooms tonight."

* * *

Once Harry had left, Ginny continued walking towards the Gryffindor common room. It wasn't long before she met Neville and Luna there. They were lounging around on the sofa when Harry's words struck Ginny. He was completely right, she had to be the Gryffindor and approach this issue. She just didn't know when.

"Ginny, I know you and Harry are the closest, but do you believe that this is good for him?" Neville asked.

"Nev, I've never seen Harry this happy ever before. And I trust those two men with my life. Professor Snape has saved Harry's enough times. And Remus has always been kind and has tried to help us. I think they're a perfect match." Ginny smiled at her friend. She was amazed how much the war had changed him. He had definitely grown up. Neville had long since lost the baby fat that seemed to describe him, and was now completely toned. She knew it was the times that they had to help Harry.

"I'm glad, I've always liked Professor Snape," Luna said softly.

"Since when?" Ginny asked laughing.

"Well, I didn't really like _him_, but I always liked his aura."

"Oh," Neville said. "He always gave me the creeps."

Both Ginny and Luna laughed and looked at each other. For a moment their eyes linked, and both felt a blush rise into their faces. Ginny had been pondering this for far too long. She had been having mixed feeling for much too long. She finally decided on what to do. She smiled and walked over to Luna.

"I hope you don't mind." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed her squarely on the lips. Their grew intense, but was broken when Luna pulled back.

"I never knew," she whispered.

"Um…" Neville said a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry, I'll just leave."

"Please don't Nev," Ginny said as she sat down next to him. "I've been torn for such a long time, but Harry gave me the courage to do this." Before he could utter a reply, she pressed her lips to his, silencing his words. She pulled away quite soon. "I'm sorry if I've been too forward, I just wanted to let you both know how I feel."

"I think you just have enough courage to get this started." Luna said and she moved to sit beside them. "This is just smashing," she move forward and kissed both of them.

"I feel like the luckiest man on earth," Neville said. "Two beautiful women actually feel this way for me."

"It's not just an attraction Neville, I love you both." Luna said happily.

"That's good, I wouldn't have asked for anything more." Neville said as he kissed the two girls on his sides.

"Now I just think that we should continue this upstairs, don't you think?" Ginny said.

"Definitely," Neville said leading them up to his dormitory.

He led them all the way up to the boys' seventh year dormitory and then to his bed. After a quick enlargement spell and silencing charm, they slipped in. The girls decided it upon themselves to give this night to Neville; he definitely deserved after all his hard work. Not just that, but he would be leaving them soon.

Ginny began to explore. She slowly took his shirt off as Luna took his pants off. Ginny straddled him as soon as Luna moved to capture his lips. She was so happy, this was exactly what she had been dreaming about, her torn loves together, all three of them together. She couldn't bear to be in this position and not look at Luna's beautiful pale skin. She leaned down and pulled the blouse over Luna's head.

"This really is the greatest night of my life." Neville said when he broke away from her lips.

"I think this night will be our best night ever, the night we finally found our loves." Ginny said as she smiled at the two of them.

"Definitely," Luna agreed as she pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Harry always had a way of sneaking into places, and this was no feat. He carried his invisibility cloak in case he met up with anyone along the way. He hadn't yet and he was almost there. He heard a figure fast approaching, and quickly ducked into an alcove. The footsteps came closer and he the outline of a man. He knew that frame anywhere, and jumped it as soon as it reached his vicinity. Hot lips returned that passionate kiss. Muffled groans filled the hall until they broke apart.

"You really shouldn't be wandering the halls this late Mr. Potter," a deep throaty voice said.

"Maybe I just need a bit of guidance professor," Harry whispered into Severus's ear.

Before he could even respond, a third body pressed them both into the wall. It was a flurry of kisses from then on that led them into the door not too far from where they were. Remus opened the door and immediately led them to the bedroom, a place they were all too familiar with. Clothes flew off in a frenzy and heated bodies rubbed against each other. Moans filled the room as they filled each other, and pleased their mates. After their lovemaking finished, they laid in each other's arms. Remus was the first to move, but only to talk.

"Harry, you know you have to go. You'll be missed in the dormitories."

"But I want to stay right here between you two," Harry emphasized his statement by snuggling deeper into the bed.

"Harry," Severus said in a loving voice. "You know you can't. Things can happen. And we don't want that now do we?"

"No," Harry said as he sighed. "I just can't wait for the day that I can lay in your arms all night without thinking of what might happen." Harry got up and kissed them both.

"Bloody hell, neither can I," Remus said. He looked at Harry again. "But we need to wait only a little bit more."

"I know," Harry got up and collected his clothes. He rushed back tot hem and placed another kiss upon their lips. "I love you both,"

"We love you too," They said together. Harry smiled and retreated to his common room.

* * *

Severus awoke that morning feeling extremely nauseous. He tried not to move at all, but that was impossible, because at that moment Remus chose to change his positions and shoved him to the side. He felt the bile rise up in his throat and he ran to the bathroom. It took all his will to reach the porcelain goddess in time. After letting go of last night's dinner, he lifted his head and rested it again his arms until the nausea passed. He felt arms wrap around him and a kiss placed in the back of his neck.

"Are you okay Sev?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I think last night's dinner didn't suit well with me."

"Are you sure that's it?" the worry in Remus' voice was extremely visible.

"Yes I promise,"

"Good, now brush your teeth, I'm going nowhere near your mouth after that."

"Prat."

* * *

End Authors Note: Okay guys, its up to you now. Sev can or cannot be pregnant. I need you all to vote. PLEASE VOTE! But no, Remus isn't going to be pregnant, unless you want him to be too. My original plan was to make them all preggers. But that changed. If no one votes, then it's up to my beta. You'll lover her, I do! Okay, so please vote, review, and such. I LOVE YOU ALL SOO MUCH! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! 


End file.
